La nuit, tous les dragons sont fluorescents
by Avya
Summary: Par ce combat qui semble le final, nos héros sont loin de se douter qu'en réalité, ce n'est que le commencement pour eux d'une grande aventure forte, intense et nécessaire. L'aventure de leur vie. Ne tient pas compte des Horcruxes. Septième année, éléments, pouvoirs, friendship, décisions, sagesse de mise.


_Bonjour à tous ! Je me lance une bonne fois pour toute dans un projet qui me tient à cœur ! Voici son prologue, en espérant que vous aimerez !_

**Avertissement :** Je pense mettre T, éventuellement varier en M si jamais une scène m'inspire mais ça m'étonnerait.

**Disclaimer : **A part quelques personnages et lieux de mon invention, je ne possède rien ni personne ! Tout est à JK Rowling.

**Spoilers :** Sirius est mort, Dumbledore est vivant et il n'est pas question d'Horcruxes ici.

**Résumé général : **Par ce combat qui semble le final, nos héros sont loin de se douter qu'en réalité, ce n'est que le commencement pour eux d'une grande aventure forte, intense et nécessaire. Emportés on ne sait où par ce nouveau professeur de DCFM plein de mystère, ils ne s'entendent pas tous et cela en embête plus d'un mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'ils sont sur le point de vivre l'aventure de leur vie.

**Note :** Un tumblr annexe à cette fan-fiction a été créer afin de vous accompagner dans votre lecture. Possibilité d'accès à une galerie, à des bonus, des propositions de musiques, etc..

* * *

_Prologue_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Un étrange et puissant frisson vint lui caresser l'échine, il en tremble encore, il a le souffle coupé. Dans la plus haute tour du château Poudlard, celle accueillant les Griffondors, le Survivant venait de faire un des rêves les plus imprévus qu'il avait pu faire de toute sa vie. Un rêve prémonitoire peut-être, encore serait-il bon dans ce cas qu'il s'en souvienne encore. Le cerveau est d'une complexité étrange mais à la fois logique. La chair du jeune brun était tellement sous frissons, son halètement était tellement éprouvant que c'était comme si, par pure sécurité psychologique, Harry avait tout oublié quelques secondes seulement après son réveil. Tout ? Non, sa mémoire lui renvoyait encore les vagues explosions visuelles dont il avait pu avoir eu goût il y a quelques secondes.

Il avait l'habitude des cauchemars depuis quelques temps déjà. Harry avait même sauvé le père de Ron comme cela, lors de sa cinquième année. Néanmoins il s'en méfiait, cela lui avait déjà coûté un parrain et il savait que son esprit n'était pas toujours en sa possession lorsqu'il dormait.

Son souffle se stabilisa d'un rythme normal. D'une main, il s'essuya rapidement le front qui avait été soumit à quelques gouttes de transpirations puis il se leva et partit prendre une douche. Debout, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul levé et pourtant, la lune dominait le ciel et ce, encore pour quelques heures.

Une attaque à Pré-au-lard était prévue, tout le monde était au courant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas jugé bon de le cacher. Au contraire, il s'était délecté depuis deux semaines à prévenir en laissant des notes régulières à la Gazette du sorcier, le journal le plus lu de tout le Royaume-Uni sorcier, les menaçant de venir faire un massacre s'ils ne publiaient pas ses propos. Ceux-ci précisaient qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était le plus puissant et l'unique et qu'il allait pénétrer Poudlard avec ses troupes, l'école de leurs enfants chéris et qu'il le ferait par Pré-au-lard grâce à son accès à la forêt interdite. Plus vicieux encore, il avait l'air tellement persuadé par ces propos que le directeur-même s'était renseigné et avait eu à connaissance que la frontière était en effet mise à nue magiquement. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement un désaccord avec l'une des espèces protectrices de la forêt qui se rebellait contre le directeur. C'était une histoire louche qui méritera sûrement d'être réfléchie par la suite, après les événements car en effet, la cohue s'était instaurée et aussitôt, des centaines d'élèves furent expulsés par leurs familles du château. L'école avait été bien vite boycottée par la plupart des élèves et rapidement fréquentée par des Aurors et l'Ordre du Phénix. Une poignée d'élèves était néanmoins restée. Parmi eux figuraient la plupart du temps des septième années mais certains étaient plus jeunes. Gryffondors, Poufsouffles, Serdaigle et même Serpentards, les élèves restaient loyaux.

Toute la population pensait au combat final. Après tout, c'était la dernière année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard et Voldemort avait plus d'une fois exprimé son désir ardent de voir son ennemi tomber.

Alors les personnes voulant se battre se préparaient, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Les dernières heures étaient rudes et une tension presque palpable planait dans le château. Pour certains, le pire était de ne pas savoir si parmi les élèves Serpentards ou encore ceux d'autres maisons, connus pour avoir une famille baignant dans la magie noire et de l'autre camp, n'attendaient juste pas comme eux avant d'aller rejoindre leurs parents pour mieux les tuer par la suite. Pourquoi Drago Malfoy n'était pas rentré chez lui comme d'autres fils de mangemorts lors du grand rush de sortie du château ? Et Théodore Nott ? Et Crabbe et Goyle ? Pansy Parkinson ? Blaise Zabini ? Définitivement, ce fut ceux-là qui reçurent le plus de regards suspicieux lors du dernier temps d'attente.

C'est ainsi que le doute persistera dans l'esprit de beaucoup qui restent se battre et cela ne les quittera pas avant que le combat ne commence.

Le mystère de leur présence était si étouffant pour certains que cela concurrencerait celui qui plana toute l'année autour du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal arrivé il y a quelques mois. Non pas comme les autres, M. Smith avait fait une entrée surprenante en plein repas à la Grande Salle le soir de Halloween. Il avait eu l'emploi et il y aurait même une rumeur avouant que Dumbledore lui-même ne saurait pas grand chose à son propos mais que son test d'aptitude à enseigner la matière et y répondre avait eu un record parfait au yeux du vieux directeur qui en avait été sous le charme.

Rien que par son patronyme, beaucoup doutent de lui et de sa vraie identité. Grand brun aux yeux marrons et à la barbe de cinq jours, il est même plutôt jeune pour le poste selon les dires du professeur Mcgonagal. La gente féminine craque pour lui, la gente masculine l'admire mais tous se méfient tout de même. Après tout, quel professeur de DCFM a été bien et sans secrets depuis des années ? Aucun, parfaitement aucun.

Tous réveillés avant l'aube, peu avaient réussis à dormir et l'atmosphère était bouillonnante. Quelques uns chantent de douces mélodies ou des hymnes transpirant la hardiesse et le courage à avoir. Beaucoup restent silencieux, songeurs ou éteints. Ils profitent des dernières heures calmes, ils savent que ce qui les attendent risque d'être la fin. Jamais aucun d'entre eux ne penseraient que pourtant, ce n'est que le prélude d'une grande aventure.

.

On dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne viendra même pas, que ses sbires rient à Pré-au-lard depuis que la bataille a commencé ce matin, dès huit heures. Pourtant, ils étaient tous là mais étaient-ils tous pour autant prêts ? En ligne de front, Dumbledore qui commence à sérieusement se faire âgé pour le travail qu'on lui demande. Nous savons que les sorciers vieillissent plus longtemps que les Moldus mais avec cent cinquante années à son actif, le directeur devrait bientôt tirer sa révérence. Mcgonagal est à ses côtés, ainsi que tout l'Ordre du Phénix et les professeurs de Poudlard. De plus quelques Aurors que le Ministère avait réquisitionné pour faire comme s'ils participaient un tant soit peu à cette guerre, sont présents également. En arrière, les élèves avancent avec cette fois-ci, le trio en tête puis l'Armée de Dumbledore et ceux s'étant rejoint. Tous espéraient que leur force unie ferait le moins de pertes possible mais face à eux, des Mangemorts entraînés, préparés et se délectant à tuer les attendaient. De vrais bêtes avides de sang, de cris, de pleurs et de supplications. A se poser des questions sur l'Homme et ses limites dans le bon et le mauvais en lui.

Aucune pause n'était prévue et pourtant, cela faisait bien six heures qu'ils combattaient. Beaucoup étaient morts et malheureusement, la balance des pertes ne penchait pas du côté des Mangemorts. Pré-au-lard était une véritable hécatombe et l'ennemi s'avançait de plus en plus de la forêt interdite.

« Harry ! Hermione ! » cria Ronald Weasley, la peau noircie ici et là et l'arcade saignante.

Une explosion avait eu lieu, entraînant ses compères dans un court vol avant qu'ils ne se cognent contre un mur et ne retombent à terre. Un nuage de poussière s'élevait et sous les tirs et les cris du combat, on pouvait entendre des toussotements. Une fois que Ron pu les apercevoir, la manche relevée sous son nez afin de ne pas respirer la poussière, il entreprit alors de les tirer tous les deux en arrière.

« Utilise un sort de lévitement Ron ! » S'indigna Hermione, d'un ton plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Sonnée, elle était déboussolée et toussait fortement tant la terre et la poussière avaient pénétré ses poumons. Harry lui,se mordait la lèvre inférieure en serrant ses points avec douleurs. Son bras et sa jambe gauche étaient en mauvais état.

« Hermione, je vous couvre, occupe-toi d'Harry ! » ordonna Ron.

Le jeune Weasley avait fait du chemin depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Il appartenait à ce trio de choc et il s'était affermit en tant qu'homme. Soudain, la jovialité et son côté gamin était partit, le temps d'être sérieux et mature. Histoire de vivre plus longtemps que certains n'ayant pas comprit que c'était la guerre et non pas une simple querelle d'enfants.

Un cri déchirant s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione venait de lui remettre sa jambe qui avait été déboîté. Cela fit perdre pied Ron un instant, croyant à une attaque surprise par derrière. Il était à l'affût de tout mouvement, les sorts fusaient au loin, il avait réussi à les mettre en sécurité le temps de quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'un Mangemort aurait l'idée de jeter un coup d'œil dans cette ruelle. Son cœur palpitait fort, l'adrénaline faisait son travail en lui ainsi qu'en ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils entendaient des cris, ils essayaient de ne pas y prêter attention afin de ne pas par malheur reconnaître la voix d'un ami ou d'une connaissance à eux en train de se faire torturer. Ils bouillonnaient, ils voulaient les sauver, ils voulaient se relancer dans la bataille mais ils étaient mal en point. Ron aurait pu partir, il est le moins amoché mais ils fonctionnaient en trio et ceci depuis toujours. Le temps de se rafistoler en vitesse, des larmes se déversaient sur les joues d'Hermione tandis qu'elle soignait Harry. Ces cris la terrifiait, elle en tremblait tellement ils étaient éprouvants et déchirants. La fatigue les prenaient, ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils voulaient souffler.

Un bruit se fit pourtant entendre, les faisant tous dégainer et pointer leur baguette à l'unisson vers celui-ci. Face à eux, M. Smith était là, les sourcils froncés, préoccupé. A cet instant et sous la pression du combat qu'ils vivaient, aucun des trois ne su s'il fallait baisser leur baguettes ou non.

«- M. Smith ? questionna Ron à son adresse. Le professeur leur adressa un regard, puis leur ordonna rapidement :

- Baissez votre baguette, je vous emmène.

- Vous nous emmenez où ? demanda aussitôt Hermione.

- Vous verrez.

- Mais on veut se battre ! rugit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure pour vous de vous battre. »

Le trio resta surprit et n'eut guère le temps de réagir que leur professeur s'avança vers eux et les touchèrent un à un à l'épaule. Un rapide coup d'œil de tous les fit observer que sa main était entourée d'une aura à la lueur bleue aux nuances violettes et sans prévenir, ils disparurent tous les uns après les autres sans un bruit. Le professeur se retourna alors et après un léger mouvement de main, une chose surprenante arriva au Mangemort qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la ruelle. La terre au sol se mit à bouger sous les pieds de celui-ci avant de s'ouvrir et de le faire tomber dans un gouffre profond sans qu'il ne puisse ni réagir, ni protester, ni se défendre. Enfin, M. Smith transplana dans un léger 'pop' .

Plus loin, enfermés dans une des nombreuses boutiques de Pré-au-lard, deux élèves de septième année à Poudlard de la maison des verts et argents étaient en confrontation. L'un d'eux, le brun, se tenait le bras et grimaçait de douleur. Il fulminait, il bouillonnait, il fermait les points et serrait ses dents. L'autre se tenait à un mètre face à lui, il se voulait rassurant et protecteur ce qui ne collait pourtant pas en général à la personnalité qu'il affichait, c'était le blond.

« Théo ! N'y retourne pas putain ! » Il voulait venir près de son ami d'enfance, peut être son seul vrai et bon ami de tous ceux qu'il a pu avoir à ses côtés. Il voulait le prendre par les épaules et le secouer pour le faire revenir à la raison mais le regard brûlant de Théodore Nott l'intimait dangereusement de ne pas s'approcher.

« - Laisse moi Drago. Le brun avait dit ceci d'un ton sec et dangereux.

- Tu sais très bien qu'ils vont te torturer, ne les laisse pas faire, ne court pas dans leur guet-apens, ne te bas pas.. » supplia presque Drago Malefoy.

Le jeune blond n'avait jamais eu d'autre véritable ami que Théodore et malgré que leur relation ait été plutôt négative depuis leur cinquième année, il ne supportait pas de voir Théo courir dans la piège des Mangemorts. Son père lui-même s'était délecté à lui expliquer comment ils l'attendraient et s'occuperaient de lui. Drago Malefoy n'était pas courageux, il était impossible pour lui de se décider, de prendre ses responsabilités en mains. C'était plus un suiveur qu'un leader en réalité malgré son orgueil et son égocentrisme. Il cachait la sensibilité de sa mère mais son côté protecteur venait le prendre en plein fouet. Surtout car quand on s'appelle Drago Malefoy, on a pas beaucoup d'amis alors les seuls qu'on a, on s'en occupe et on y est loyal.

Quand un bruit arrive et se démarque de la cohue générale que l'on peut entendre dehors, les deux Serpentards se tournent d'un seul homme vers celui-ci et cela ne rate pas, ils tirent tous les deux un stupéfix. Un sort qui se contra facilement par qui une fois de plus a décidé de venir interrompre un moment entre élèves.

« Doucement, baissez vos baguettes, je soigne M. Nott »

Drago resta le bras en l'air, pointant son professeur qu'il n'avait jamais aimé.

« Et qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas lui envoyer un avada ? »

Il ignora Drago et s'avança vers Théodore qui baissa peu à peu sa garde. La douleur devenait trop intense, son épaule s'était disloquée. Son professeur vint se mettre à son profil et le jeune brun lâcha un cri de douleur lorsque par de simples mouvements brusques, son membre revint à sa place. Essoufflé, il du se tenir au comptoir derrière lui sous sa tête qui s'amusa à le rendre instable.

« Viens avec moi, j'ai un endroit sûr » C'était qui proposait cela à Théo, plantant son regard dans celui de son élève. Celui-ci après quelques secondes acquiesça en silence tandis que son ami tiqua.

« - Je viens aussi, après tout il t'emmène peut-être dans un piège ! conclut Drago très vite.

- Peut-être, mais alors tu ne serais pas très malin de rejoindre ton ami dans ce cas. »

Drago ne pipa mot et prit ce masque hautain que son père lui avait inculqué à faire si jamais l'honneur d'un Malefoy était remit en cause. Leur professeur rit tandis que sa main sous son aura bleutée vint toucher l'épaule de Théodore puis celle de Drago. Lorsqu'ils disparurent, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter à voix haute :

« Pas malin, mais courageux, plus qu'il ne le pense sans doute. Je vais avoir du boulot avec cette brochette de bras cassés »

.

La rumeur disait que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient quitté Pré-au-lard peu avant que les troupes de Mangemorts n'aient atteint la frontière de la forêt interdite. Certains disaient qu'ils avaient été capturés, d'autres qu'ils s'étaient repliés. Quelques uns espéraient ne pas avoir loupé le combat final entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis que d'autres pensaient qu'ils étaient tout simplement morts, éparpillés parmi les cadavres peuplant les rues, ruelles et magasins de Pré-au-lard. C'était triste à voir, ce lieu si chérit des étudiants, professeurs et sorciers était à présent digne d'un cimetière où toute bonne humeur et jovialité ne pourrait jamais plus revenir.

Lorsque Ginny vint à voler dans les airs suite à une explosion due à une altercation, une de ses pensées fut pour le trio, espérant que par un moyen inconnu à sa connaissance, qu'ils arriveraient rapidement à mettre fin à cette bataille qui durait plus de dix heures à présent. Le soleil était près de se coucher mais les Mangemorts étaient toujours présents et en nombre. Ulvina Parkinson se dressait non loin d'elle, furieuse, tandis que sa fille avait été également mise à terre aux côtés de Ginny lors de l'explosion provoquée par sa mère. La poussière volait, elles toussaient leurs poumons et elles essayaient de reprendre conscience assez vite. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés à certains endroits, la lèvres inférieure de Pansy était même gonflée et la joue de Ginny détenait une longue et fine coupure. Des cris indignés provenant de la mère de Pansy les rappelèrent vite à la lucidité lorsque sans prévenir, un homme arriva dans tout ce grabuge. Aussitôt, des sorts se lancèrent sur lui, des sorts dangereux et vifs venant de toute part, de tous Mangemorts l'ayant vu. Il se baissa rapidement, pétrifiant Ulvina Parkinson au passage. Arrivant auprès de Pansy, il allait s'abaisser et la toucher lorsqu'il entendit Ginny tousser deux mètres plus loin. Très vite, il toucha l'épaule de l'une puis de l'autre, sans leur demander leur accord sur leur envie de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Aussi rapide qu'il était apparu, M. Smith disparaissait, emportant cette fois-ci Ginny et Pansy.

.

Dans un autre endroit, quelques minutes plus tard, M. Smith arriva après avoir transplané. Il était épuisé, la magie contenue dans sa main lui provoquait des douleurs à présent et ses articulations devenaient difficiles à bouger. Très vite, un autre homme vint à sa rencontre et posa ses deux mains autour de la sienne.

« T'as fait du bon boulot Ol' » exprima premièrement cet inconnu qui s'activait à apaiser la main du professeur.

« - T'en as ramené plus que prévu par contre et,

- Il n'y a jamais plus que prévu, si je les ai prit, c'était qu'ils devaient y être. Ils ont en besoin aussi. »

Un silence s'installa suite à un simple hochement de tête de son interlocuteur. Bien vite, Ol' ou , quelque soit son nom, s'en alla se reposer. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire allait sûrement changer le court des choses. Cette aventure les fortifieras physiquement et psychologiquement, ils en reviendront changés et prêts. Prêts à se battre non pas car il y a un besoin de survie et par demande, mais plutôt par conviction, envie et nécessité. Il en est persuadé et c'est l'esprit léger qu'il s'endort, reprenant des forces pour pouvoir s'occuper comme il se doit de tous ces bambins qu'il vient de recueillir.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ait plut comme prologue ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews à ce propos, j'en raffole :)

Bonne journée !


End file.
